Quadribol de Maiô
by Lilyp
Summary: Esta é uma tradução de Swimsuit Quidditch, de Northumbrian, um dos melhores autores de fanfic de HP. Ele diz: É o vigésimo aniversário de Gina e ela quer se divertir com Harry.


Quadribol de Maiô

Gina já estava cercada por uma montanha de papel de embrulho quando Rony e Jorge cuidadosamente colocaram seu presente na mesa em frente à irmã. Ela os olhou com suspeita, enquanto se abanava com um envelope.

A cozinha d'A Toca estava clara com o sol do início da manhã. Todas as janelas estavam escancaradas, mas não soprava nenhuma brisa refrescante, o dia de agosto estava quente e estagnado.

– Feliz aniversário, queridíssima irmã – disse Jorge, fazendo uma mesura exagerada.

– É, feliz vigésimo, Gina – parabenizou Rony. – Este é de nós dois.

Gina examinou o presente cuidadosamente. Era uma caixa grande, embrulhada num papel listado em verde esmeralda e marrom e amarrado com uma fita combinando. As listas ondulavam e brilhavam de modo meio alarmante.

– Se for uma gozação, vocês dois estão bem encrencados – disse Gina, lançando-lhes um olhar fuzilante e cheio de suspeita. Olhou de soslaio para Harry, que deu de ombros.

– Não tenho ideia do que está aí dentro, Gina, desculpe – admitiu. – Quer que eu cheque?

– Não, obrigada, Harry – disse Gina. Observou Rony cuidadosamente, se fosse uma brincadeira, seria ele quem se trairia, não Jorge.

Gina olhou na direção da mesa, para a sua família. Seus pais sorriam felizes; sempre o faziam quando a família estava toda em casa. Gui embalava uma Victoire adormecida, enquanto Fleur estava de pé atenta atrás dele.

Gina mexeu no laço.

– Se explodir e acordar Victoire, vou ajudar Gina a dar uma lição a vocês dois – grunhiu Gui.

Carlinhos riu e esfregou as mãos na expectativa. Audrey simplesmente arrastou sua cadeira para mais perto de seu noivo, que agora parecia preocupado.

– Abre logo, Gina – Harry aconselhou. – Jorge e Rony não são páreo para você, o Gui _e_ eu.

Gina olhou para Hermione para a confirmação final. Quando a namorada de Rony assentiu seu encorajamento também, Gina puxou cuidadosamente o laço elaborado. A fita se desamarrou magicamente, serpenteou pela mesa e se enrolou num manuscrito dizendo "Gina".

– Boa ideia – disse Harry.

– É uma nova linha, foi ideia minha, você acha que vai vender? – perguntou Rony.

Gina sorriu e concordou. Hermione cutucou a fita e observou-a refazer o nome de Gina.

– Impressionante – disse Hermione. Rony ficou radiante.

O desembrulhar cuidadoso de Gina revelou uma grande arca de madeira que imediatamente começou a chacoalhar e sacudir.

A tampa não era presa com dobradiça, era simplesmente mantida no lugar por duas tiras grossas de couro. Gina, agora segura de que sabia o que estava dentro da caixa, desamarrou as tiras, levantou a tampa e xeretou o interior.

– Obrigada, caras – sorriu feliz.

Ela inclinou a caixa para a frente para revelar seu conteúdo ao resto da família. Dois balaços forçavam contra as finas tiras de couro que os mantinham no lugar.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Percy, curioso.

– Balaços para treinamento, Perce – disse Rony, revirando os olhos em desespero.

– Balaços de treinamento oficiais da Liga de Quadribol, como os usados pelas equipes inglesas, escocesas, galesas e irlandesas – esclareceu Angelina Johnson. – Eles permitem o treinamento individual. Esses dois balaços magicamente perseguirão um artilheiro ou uma artilheira, eliminando a necessidade de artilheiras sofisticadas, civilizadas e inteligentes precisarem aguentar batedores ignorantes, estúpidos e muito feios durante as sessões de prática.

– Ei, eu não sou _muito_ feio! – Jorge protestou. Angelina riu

Ignorando o volume crescente de som que vinha de Angelina e Jorge ao se insultarem amigavelmente, Harry entregou um envelope pardo comum à sua namorada.

– Acho que o presente de Rony e Jorge é provavelmente melhor que o meu, Gina – disse Harry, se desculpando. – Mas feliz aniversário, espero que se divirta com isso.

Gina olhou curiosamente o envelope e depois para Harry.

– É seguro para abrir diante na frente da família? – ela perguntou.

– Claro – Harry a reassegurou.

– Então não é lingerie – disse Gina, num tom desapontado – eu a teria desfilado para você se...

– Gina! – Molly advertiu a filha enquanto Harry corou.

– Desculpe, mamãe, mas uma garota pode ter esperança, não? – disse Gina.

Ela rasgou o envelope e tirou um maço de papéis para cima da mesa entulhada. Um cartão plástico verde também caiu do envelope. Abaixo das palavras "Carteira de Motorista" estava a fotografia dela, seu nome e endereço. Gina examinou-o curiosamente antes de se voltar aos outros papéis e documentos. Folheou curiosamente um livrinho intitulado "Código de Trânsito" e notou o ar excitado no rosto de seu pai. Com um sorriso indulgente, deslizou o livrinho e a carteira pela mesa até o seu pai e abriu um segundo envelope, menor.

– Aulas trouxas de motocicleta! Obrigada, Harry!

– E toda a papelada que você vai precisar também – disse Harry ansiosamente. – Está ok?... você disse que...

– Adoraria poder dirigir a sua moto na rua. É quase tão bom quanto voar – Gina interrompeu. Agora que seu último presente estava aberto, levantou-se e beijou o namorado.

– Mas aulas de moto são um presente para outro dia. Agora é hora de experimentar estes – ela bateu na caixa. – Vamos jogar quadribol. Ela olhou pela janela o claro sol de verão.

– Na verdade, está um dia tão gostoso que vamos todos jogar Quadribol de Maiô – acrescentou.

Harry observou os queixos caírem ao longo da mesa. Gina tinha sugerido que ele trouxesse calção de banho, para o caso de o dia estar bonito. Pelas expressões nos rostos de todos os demais, pareceu a Harry que eles também tinham sido avisados para trazer roupas de banho. Apesar de que, pela expressão de Hermione, era óbvio que a possibilidade de uma partida de quadribol não tinha sido mencionada.

– Como assim, Quadribol de Maiô? – Rony perguntou à irmã.

– Se você é tão tapado, não acho que quero ser seu sócio nos negócios, Roninho – Jorge disse a seu irmão, rindo. Virou-se para a namorada. – Você trouxe um biquíni, Angelina? Você pode pegar um calção meu emprestado se não tiver trazido. É tudo o que precisa.

– Vai sonhando, Jorge – Angelina respondeu dando um tapinha leve em seu braço. – Acontece que eu trouxe um biquíni, porque Gina sugeriu que poderíamos ir nadar.

Molly olhou do outro lado da mesa da cozinha para a sua única filha e abriu a boca, mas Gina interrompeu a mãe antes que ela pudesse começar.

– É meu aniversário, mamãe! Estou com vinte e a última adolescente da família oficialmente se foi. Você não tem mais filhos morando aqui há anos. Você tem – Gina olhou para Hermione.

– Síndrome do ninho vazio – Hermione completou.

– Trouxas – Arthur riu quando ouviu as palavras, Molly, entretanto, franziu a testa.

– Você não pode controlar o que fazemos quando não estamos aqui, por que se dar ao trabalho de tentar quando estamos? – Gina perguntou a seus pais.

Ela pôs as mãos atrás das costas, inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para um lado e fez o seu sorriso mais inocente para Arthur e Molly. Esta expressão, que Harry chamava privadamente de "manteiga não derreteria", significava que Gina estava definitivamente num astral de brincar e aprontar, embora isso já fosse evidente. Molly e Arthur também reconheceram a expressão. Arthur olhou sua única filha com indulgência amorosa e o franzido da testa de Molly se desmanchou numa exasperação resignada.

– Não tenho a expectativa de que você e papai joguem. Vocês podem ser avós, ao invés disso. Alguém vai ter que cuidar da Victoire – Gina falou com suavidade e sensatez.

– Porque todos os demais _vão_ jogar – ela soltou as últimas palavras bruscamente como uma ordem, então sorriu docemente de novo. Olhando para a sua família à mesa, Gina chamou a atenção de todos e apontou para fora da janela da cozinha d'A Toca.

– Olhem! Está um dia glorioso de verão, sem uma nuvem no céu. Se jogarmos com vestes pesadas neste tempo, estaremos com calor e suados num instante. Vocês _todos_ vão jogar. Isto inclui você, Hermione! E você, Audrey!

Harry estava de pé no pomar com todos os irmãos de Gina e suas garotas. Ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione tinham chegado recentemente de duas semanas de férias no norte da Itália. Consequentemente, Harry e Hermione estavam ambos bem bronzeados e Rony e Gina estavam ainda mais sardentos que de costume. Rony estava sorrindo. Ele tinha um braço em torno da cintura de sua namorada de biquíni e sussurrava palavras de encorajamento para ela. Hermione parecia nervosa. Ela deslizou um braço em torno a Rony e murmurou algo para o namorado. Seu nervosismo, Harry sabia, não era pelo que vestia, mas pelo fato de que logo estaria voando.

Harry olhou para outros Weasley reunidos e suas mulheres.

Gui, como todos os homens, usava calções de banho curtos e não bermudas. Estava surpreendentemente branco. Na verdade, apenas Carlinhos e Rony tinham alguma cor. Fleur e Audrey ambas usavam maiôs inteiros, embora a semelhança parasse aí. Fleur estava branca, elegante e à vontade, Audrey... bem... Audrey conseguia estar branca.

Angelina, como Hermione estava com um biquíni branco. Flertava feliz com Jorge, enquanto se ocupava tirando as mãos dele de sua pele.

Finalmente, Gina subiu a colina carregando a arca de madeira.

Harry observou a namorada se aproximar com gosto. O biquíni verde exíguo que ela vestia era o seu preferido dentre os três que tinha usado nas férias. As finas tiras estavam amarradas, ele sabia, atrás de seu pescoço com um laço. Gina rebolava ao andar, ela o observava a observá-la.

– Está olhando o meu dote, Harry? – berrou Gina ao se aproximar. A conversa em voz baixa do resto da família de Gina parou. Gina inclinou a cabeça levemente e arregalou os olhos, a expressão "manteiga não derreteria" estava de volta e ela o desafiava a replicar.

Ele topou o desafio.

– Sim, eu estava admirando o seu presente, os seus balaços – Harry disse, mantendo o rosto impassível.

Gina parou e debruçou provocantemente, equilibrando a arca em suas coxas e inclinando-a para a frente.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês dois, não comecem – pediu Rony, mas já era tarde demais.

– Por que não os olha mais de perto? – Gina perguntou.

Harry andou para frente até quase encostar nos pés dela e olhou para baixo.

– É, balaços bacanas – disse-lhe. Os olhos castanhos brilhantes de Gina reluziam de gozação, traindo a mentira do ar inocente em seu rosto, ao mirá-lo. Por trás dele, Harry estava cônscio de que tudo estava silencioso e parado. Os únicos ruídos eram o ligeiro farfalhar das folhas na brisa suave de verão e o trecho ocasional de algum canto de pássaro.

– Fico feliz que você ache isso – ela lhe disse. – Mas eles mexem bastante quando faço isto. – Ela chacoalhou os ombros e quadris enquanto balançava a arca. Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, mas observou os movimentos sinuosos da namorada sem comentários.

– Por trás de si, Harry ouviu um forte inalar de respiração de ao menos duas pessoas, provavelmente Gui e Carlinhos. Por um momento considerou terminar a conversa, mas se o fizesse, então Gina teria vencido e o acusaria (com razão) de estar com medo de seus irmãos. Os olhos de Gina brilharam com expectativa.

– Seria um desastre se as tiras arrebentassem e seus balaços escapassem inesperadamente – Harry concordou. O primeiro esgar de um sorriso apareceu fugazmente no rosto de Gina.

– Pára com isso, Gina – Gui ordenou. Gina o ignorou.

– Você quer olhar ainda mais de perto a minha arca e me contar o que _você_ acha? – perguntou.

Harry agora podia ouvir risos e cochichos atrás de si. Podia pressentir que Jorge estava a ponto de explodir em risada e que Angelina também estava próxima a gargalhar. Os irmãos mais velhos de Gina, todavia, não pareciam estar se divertindo. Harry determinadamente manteve o sorriso longe de seus lábios e olhou novamente para baixo. Inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pesou as palavras seguintes com cuidado.

– As tiras parecem estar sob grande pressão, Gina, mas se os seus balaços acidentalmente se soltarem, posso agarrá-los – sugeriu.

Jorge Weasley foi subitamente tomado por um ataque de riso.

– Ei, olha aí, Potter – disse Carlinhos.

Fleur, parecendo intrigada, disse – Gui, eles dizem balaçôs, mas crreio que é como alguém dizer " _vous avez du monde au balcon_ ", enquanto parrece que diz "você tem o mundo ao seu balcon", sinhifica...

Hermione vinha dando uma tradução aos cochichos para Rony e as últimas palavras de Fleur foram submersas pelas risadas de Rony, Jorge e Angelina. Gina lutou para conter o riso e olhou para sua família atrás de Harry. Ele suspeitava que ela estava fuzilando Carlinhos com o olhar.

– Harry, você tem um toque leve e sensível. Quando você está lidando com os balaços, você vai descobrir que às vezes é melhor agarrá-los com firmeza e não os acariciar com delicadeza – Gina lhe disse.

– Não me dei conta, perdão – Harry se desculpou, soando magoado. Gina piscou para ele.

– Não importa, realmente. Com você, pôr as suas mãos no pomo dourado é mais importante e isso é algo em que você é bom – disse.

A risada de Jorge foi detida por um bufo de descrença. Gui e Fleur, por alguma razão começaram a discutir em francês sobre boule. Harry arriscou um olhar por cima do ombro e notou que Percy e Audrey assistiam com um terror pálido, enquanto Carlinhos encarava sua irmãzinha sem acreditar. Harry voltou o olhar para Gina, sorriu e deu o que ele esperava ser a última réplica.

– Obrigado, Gina. A maneira com que você lida com a goles, o jeito com que você sempre a guia para o gol é também muito impressionante – disse baixo. Gina finalmente explodiu em risada.

– Porra, vocês dois, parem com isso! – exclamou Rony.

– Parar? Ainda nem começamos – Gina lhe disse. – Vem, Harry, vamos jogar quadribol!


End file.
